


A Good Night's Rest

by ShadyJakey



Category: RWBY
Genre: Bad Flirting, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Gen, Late at Night, Literal Sleeping Together, One Shot, Romance, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:01:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27010921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadyJakey/pseuds/ShadyJakey
Summary: Nora was hopeless.Nora was in love.Nora was hopelessly in love.She knew it for the longest time, and tonight she would make her most significant step forward. She got herself an excuse to lie with Ren.Renora One-shot
Relationships: Lie Ren/Nora Valkyrie
Comments: 2
Kudos: 34





	A Good Night's Rest

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote and edited this from 12:00 am to 8:am.  
> Enjoy

Goddamn it.

Jaune and Pyrrha leaving at nighttime was the worst. At first, everything was fine; it was nothing to worry about. But then Nora started waking up in the middle of the night.

It started off innocently enough. She had a nightmare and wanted Ren to help her sleep. They did this when they were kids, so it was ok. She would just walk over in her pyjamas, looking all sad before she hopped in bed with Ren for a little. It made sense when back when Ren was a child. His queen-size mattress made it easy to share. Beacon, however, couldn’t exactly spend on large bedding.

The mattress was a small twin size, which would be fine except that the only way to stay on with her at the same time was by remaining very close. 

Now Ren was mature enough to understand that this was less than appropriate. But he wasn’t mature enough to know why his face heated up when she stood there, clutching her pillow in the moonlight. Her orange hair frazzled from the pillow she kept tossing and turning against— 

He caught his mind slipping as he shifted over, allowing the girl to lie down, placing her own pink pillow down as she slipped into Ren’s blanket. Ren wasn’t sure why but the feeling of her body lying beside his own made him comfortable. Sure they weren’t touching, and Ren was doing everything in his power to avoid accidentally drifting towards her. But just her presence just made him feel safe.

* * *

Nora was hopeless.

Nora was in love.

Nora was hopelessly in love.

She knew it for the longest time, and tonight she made her most significant step forward. She got herself an excuse to lie with Ren. In almost any case, Nora wouldn’t be scared to talk directly to someone about her feelings, but Ren was different. His caring nature and seriousness made trying to directly speak with him a scary thought. She had to be sure about how he felt, or he could end up plainly stating he never liked her. That idea made Nora’s heart hurt. 

After a few evenings of fake nightmares and pouting to rest with Ren for a little, she had a plan. 

Nora lay in her bunk. Rubbing her head into her pillow and making small murmurs just like the other nights. Ending the performance with an audible sigh as she slowly sat herself up on the bed. Grabbing her pillow as she made her way towards the maturing boy’s bed. 

“I can’t sleep,” she whispered; she stood over Ren’s bed like she was asking for candy. A fake sadness in her voice and a pout in the darkness. Really, her voice was nervous and shaky from the thought of what she had planned. 

“Get in,” Ren droned as he moved over and lifted the blanket, allowed the girl into his cover. Nora smiled in the darkness as she slipped in and laid there. All she had to do was wait. 

* * *

‘Something is wrong.’ 

The thought entered into his mind and refused to escape as he analyzed the situation. He realized the lady had been lying in his bed for longer than usual. She would come in. Lay there for about a dozen minutes. The position was the same every time. Nora faced away, and Ren faced towards Nora. But as they reached twelve minutes, she did not move.

Ren would be lying if he said he was uncomfortable. Laying like this with her was something he always enjoyed; he liked her anyways. Right? Words like that felt strong, but staring at the girl’s messy orange hair from behind just gave him that feeling. Something about her just forced his guard down in a way he really couldn’t cope with. 

And then he heard her snore. 

Now Nora snored when she slept. That was obvious. But the thing was... she was asleep… right now... in his bed. 

Right now.

It made Ren feel emotions he didn’t know were possible. His breath picking up as he tried to slow down and relax. It was fine. He could just sleep a little uncomfortable to avoid waking up with his arms around this teddy bear of a girl. Everything would be fine. 

Everything would be fine— 

Then Nora rolled over. Her body gracefully twisting around with the stretch of the arm. As she came to rest, her arm had rolled onto Ren, holding him like some massive stuffed animal.

Ren’s face was becoming just as pink as the strand in his hair. 

* * *

Nora layed there still as she began her snoring. She ended up practicing how she snored to make it sound real. To be fair, it wasn’t perfect snoring, but she was hopeful that Ren wouldn’t know the difference as she made her next move. 

She carefully stretched her arms out. Making a small groan as she rotated her body. Her heart pounding and breathing fast as she hugged the man sleeping beside her. The more Nora thought about this, the more she realized she didn’t really think this through. How was this supposed to help confirm his interest in her? Did she just do this because she wanted to hug Ren at night time?

The answer to both those questions were interrupted as Nora felt a nervous hand wrap itself around her waist as Ren hugged her back. 

Ren hugged her back. 

_Ren hugged her back._

**_Ren hugged her back._ **

The words flickering in her head as she tried everything in her power to control her urge to squeeze him until he popped. This wasn’t exactly a confirmation of love, but dear dust did it feel really, really good. As the hands held her close, she slowly opened her eyes, and the sight made her heart soar.

* * *

Ren’s face was red. Unable to concentrate on anything except for the pretty girl he was holding and who was holding him. The feeling of her soft body in his hands was one thing. But the appearance of her cute face mere inches away from his own was something else entirely. How he felt wasn’t a matter of debate anymore. He adored her, and well… he liked her, and he wasn’t sure there was anything he could do about it. 

His heart felt like it was about to explode. His semblance was useless here to mask his emotion. There wasn’t anything he could do about these emotions. Until he got an idea. 

Ren took a breath for a moment. Trying to match Nora’s breathing as he found it unable to help calm him down. He thought to himself for a moment as he leaned a little forward. It would be a simple, effortless kiss on the cheek. It could keep his feelings in check, and it would let him express something instead of just sitting here and bottling it up. 

Ren was about halfway toward her cheek before Nora’s eyes fluttered open. The distance between them made it clear what was happening. Ren could only make eye contact before feeling her hands tighten and move up to his head. She turned her face so he wouldn’t be kissing her cheek anymore. 

In a single soft and blunt motion, Nora pushed forward into Ren. Her lips meeting his as they kissed. Eyes wide open before Nora pulled herself away. Ren felt like he was going to explode.

“Ren—”

No longer in control of his body and his mind soaked in her touch, Ren pushed himself back into her lips. Eyes shut this time as they both moved almost in sync into a tighter embrace. Ren’s hands tightened around her waist, and Nora’s hands holding his head and cheeks.

Words were meaningless to express how they felt right now. So unable to hold himself back, Ren showed her love the only way he knew how.

And for the first time since coming to Beacon, Ren got a good night’s rest.

**Author's Note:**

> :)


End file.
